Confess To Each Other
by xXBlackTenshiXx
Summary: There are 5 transfer students coming to Gakuen Alice. Mikan and Natsume finally confessed to each other with the help of who? Full Summary inside. NxM slight HxR OCxOC OCxOC OCx?
1. Prologue

**Confess to Each Other**

Hello, this is NatsuMikan4eva's little brother. We are both working together on this story so whenever she isn't here to update, I'll be updating this story instead. We are both putting ourselves in the story, but with a different names. We're going to be twins in the story. We are also putting our friends and crush in the story, so if you find out who is who, then you can request a story and we will both write it. For our crush just say who's crush it is. If it's NatsuMikan4eva's crush, just say NatsuMikan4eva's crush, if it's my crush say Luffynumber1fan's crush. Don't forget it.

_Italics-thoughts_

Expect OOCness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**Summary: **There are 5 transfer students coming to Gakuen Alice, at different times. Mikan and Natsume have finally confessed to each other with the help of 2 of the transfer students. How will Mikan and Natsume thank them in return? Will the 3rd person out of the five transfer students help Mikan and Natsume give their thanks? Or will she just ignore it? Will the third person be happy for everyone? Or will she be envious of them, but pretends to be happy for them, when she actually isn't? Read and find out!

* * *

**Chapter 1: **Prologue

**Oc's**

Name: Keiko Takashi

Age: 16

Alice: Elemental and Invisibility

Hair: Raven and waist length

Eyes: Red and Bloody like Vampires; darker than Natsume's eyes

Star: Special Star

Ability Type: Dangerous and Special

Mission Name: Red Death

Personality: Quiet and secretive. Rarely laughs and smiles. Always evil and mean to everyone, except to people she cares about. Gets into fights a lot. Doesn't believe in love and thinks she doesn't have time for it.

Name: Akito Takashi

Age: 16

Alice: Elemental and Lightning

Hair: Short and Raven

Eyes: Green

Star: Special Star

Ability Type: Dangerous and Special

Mission Name: Lightning Flash

Personality: Smiles all the time and laugh at anything. Nice to everyone, except when he's on his missions.

Name: Kae Alcala

Age: 16

Alice: Silver

Hair: Blond and Shoulder length

Eyes: Purple

Star: Special Star

Ability Type: Dangerous and Special

Mission Name: Silver Wolf

Personality: Helps her friends all the time. Kind to everyone, except for people she hates and when she's on her missions

Name: Kai Soma

Age: 17

Alice: Black Holes

Hair: Black and always spiked

Eyes: Brown

Star: Special Star

Ability Type: Dangerous

Mission Name: Black Death

Personality: Mysterious and rarely smiles. Doesn't believe in love until an event occurs. Has few friends he considered "true friends"

Name: Rika Sakurano

Age: 16

Alice: Gravity

Hair: Brown with Blond Streaks

Eyes: Olives

Star: Special

Ability Type: Dangerous

Mission Name: Gravitation

Personality: Adventurous. Likes so do sports. Funny and always cheers people up. Is a class clown with Koko and Kitsuneme. Becomes cold during missions.

* * *

It was a beautiful morning, or so it was until a scream ruined it. It was heard from outside the classroom and from Mikan's grandfather's house. Mikan's grandfather was dead, but with help from her friends, she was able to smile again and pray to her grandfather every night. Mikan's grandfather's spirit heard Mikan scream and wondered what happened, but knew she was old enough to handle it on her own.

Mikan was late to class, so she ran using her speed alice she took using her SEC. Mikan was running too fast, that when she turned from the corner, she couldn't stop herself from running, so it caused her to bump into Natsume. Mikan fell on the ground so her skirt was flipped up so Natsume saw what it was. "Sorry." said Mikan rubbing her butt. "Why say sorry if it happens everyday, Polka?" said Natsume. "Or should I say Ichigo kara?" added Natsume. "Hentai!!" yelled Mikan and walked into the classroom. Mikan ran to give Hotaru a hug when she made sure that the teacher wasn't here. "Hotaru!" said Mikan.

_Baka! Baka! Baka! _

Went the baka gun. Mikan was flown to the other side of the room. "Mikan-chan, are you okay?" asked Yuu. Mikan's head was bleeding, but she used her illusion alice to make it look like it wasn't bleeding. "I'm okay." said Mikan. The door opened and since Mikan was leaning on the door, she fell on her back. Mikan got up immediately. "Ohayo, Ruka-kun. Ohayo, Natsume." said Mikan. "O-ohayo, Sakura-san." said Ruka. "Hn." said Natsume and walked to his seat. Ruka followed Natsume to his seat since Ruka's seat was next to Natsume's seat. Mikan went to her seat which was next to Natsume and sat down.

Mikan bowed her head and the illusion was deactivated. Mikan touched her head and there was blood on her hand when she looked at it. Natsume thought he saw something red on Mikan's hand so he took a peek through his manga and saw blood on Mikan's hand and that there was blood dripping on her head. Natsume's eyes were wide, but no one saw because the manga was on his face. Natsume bit his lip trying to keep his urge from carrying her to the hospital to get it treated. When Narumi came into the classroom, Mikan used her illusion alice and the blood wasn't there anymore. Natsume knew that Mikan was a multi-alice because she was his partner for missions.

"Ohayo, class." said Narumi. "Ohayo, sensei." said the class, except Natsume and Hotaru. "Today, we have 3 new students." said Narumi. "Please welcome them." added Narumi and the transfer students came into the classroom.

* * *

I'm sorry I left a cliffy, but I'll tell my sister about that and tell her to do chapter 2. So until then, bye! Please review! Please keep in mind who is who. If some of you don't get how Mikan is bleeding, it's because her head hit the doorknob and when she fell on her back there was a piece of glass and it just so happens that Mikan fell on that too.


	2. The Three Transfer Students

**Confess To Each Other**

Here is chapter 2. And I'm back! My brother told me about the cliffy that he made! And I'm going to continue the chapter! And my brother told you that you get a prize for finding out who is who. This chapter might give you some clues about who is who.

_Italics-thoughts_

Expect OOCness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice, but I do own Akito Takashi, Keiko Takashi, Kae Alcala, Kai Soma, and Rika Sakurano

* * *

**Chapter 2: **The Three Transfer Students

The three students came into the classroom. Two of the transfer students looks the same, so the class figured that they were twins. The third was a girl. The twins were a boy and a girl. The third person introduced herself first, then the boy, and then his twin sister. The boys, except for Yuu, Koko, Natsume, and Ruka had hearts in their eyes for the twin girl and the third person, but it was mostly for the twin girl. The girls, except for Anna, Nonoko, Mikan, and Hotaru, had hearts in their eyes for the boy.

"Hello, I'm Kae Alcala. Akito and Keiko Takashi are my cousins. I have the alice of silver. I am a special star. I am in the dangerous and special ability class, but I will be in the dangerous most of the time." said Kae.

"Hello! I'm Akito Takashi. I am the twin brother of Keiko Takashi. Kae Alcala is my cousin. I have the lightning and elemental alice. I am a special star. I am in the dangerous and special class, but I will go to whichever class my twin sister goes to." said Akito.

"Tch. Name's Keiko Takashi, Akito's twin sista, 9 seconds. Kae Alcala, cousin. Elemental and invisibility alice. Special star. Dangerous and special class, mostly dangerous class." said Keiko. Keiko wasn't saying full sentences so it took a while for everyone to translate what Keiko said. "Keiko nee-chan said "Tch, my name is Keiko Takashi, Akito's twin sister, we have a 9 seconds difference. I am Kae Alcala's cousin. I have the elemental and invisibility alice. I am a special star. I'm in the dangerous and special class, but you'll, mostly, see me in the dangerous class." said Akito.

"Any questions for Kae?" asked Narumi. "Can we make a fan club of her?" asked a student. "If you want." said Narumi. "Okay." said the student. "What is silver?" asked a student. "I can change shapes of a silver." said Kae. "Questions for Akito and Keiko?" said Narumi. Hands were raised. "What is the elemental alice?" asked a student. Keiko and Akito looked at Narumi for permission to use their alice. Narumi nodded his head and went underneath his table. "I will take fire and water..." said Keiko. "And I will take wind and earth." said Akito. Keiko first made a fire phoenix and a water unicorn. Akito made a small tornado on his hand while he made the ground shook a little.

"Understand now?" asked Keiko. Everyone nodded their heads. Narumi came back from under his table. "Are you taken?" a boy asked. "Don't believe in love and don't have time." said Keiko. The boy was sad. "Are you taken?" asked a girl. "No, and I'm not going out with you." said Akito smiling.

"Now, for their partners." said Narumi. "We don't need partners." said Keiko and Akito at the same time. "We already remembered where everything and every place is at." said Kae.

"Okay." said Narumi. "Keiko your seat would be in the back behind Mikan, Natsume, and Ruka; Akito your seat is behind Keiko's; and Kae you seat will be behind Sumire." added Narumi.

The three of them went to their seats. Keiko and Akito always like sitting by themselves. "No class for the rest of the day." said Narumi and walked out of the room. Narumi's head popped back into the classroom. "After lunch, there is the alice ability class, so Keiko, Akito, and Kae, you three should stay in special for 30 minutes and the rest of the time in dangerous." said Narumi and left. "Don't do that again, sensei!" yelled the students, except for Mikan, Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru, Keiko, Akito, and Kae. "Idiots." said Keiko. "Baka tachi." said Akito. "Baaakkaaa." said Kae. Keiko put her feet on her desk which kicked Natsume because she sat behind Natsume. She put her hands behind her head and Akito took out his hat and put it on Keiko's head so that she could sleep.

"Hey! Watch where you put your feet." said Sumire. Akito moved the hat a little so that Keiko could see. "Why should I?" said Keiko opening one eye, revealing her red and bloody eyes. "You just kicked Natsume's head." said Sumire. "And you think I care?" said Keiko giving the hat back to Akito. Akito took the hat and held on to it. "Yes, he is _the _Natsume Hyuuga." said Sumire. "He isn't. You only care about his looks, not his personality." said Keiko. Natsume was surprised that she knew the girls only liked him for his looks, with only one glance at him.

Sumire was shocked. "Oh yea, then what is his personality like?" asked Sumire. "Ask that girl next to him. She'll probably tell you." said Keiko referring to Mikan. "No-star, what is Natsume's personality like?" asked Sumire. "Don't answer her, she's being rude to you. Here, I'll patch things up." said Keiko creating her phoenix again only it was close to Sumire. "Sakura, what is Natsume's personality like?" asked Sumire. "Go ahead, answer her." said Keiko.

"He's perverted, cold, sometimes nice, rarely laughs or smiles. Thinks he has this 'darkness'. Likes to read his manga. Nice to Ruka and his sister Aoi. And that's pretty much of what I know." said Mikan. "You stalked me?" asked Natsume. "Hey! I didn't stalk you!" yelled Mikan.

"You got your proof." said Keiko getting up and walking towards the window. "Don't you ignore me!" yelled Sumire ready to scratch Keiko with her claws. Akito and Kae stood up and ran to Keiko. Keiko turned around and caught one of Sumire's wrist. Akito grabbed the other wrist and twisted it behind her back. Kae had a dagger next to Sumire's throat ready to slit her throat. "Don't you dare attack me/her behind her back." said Keiko, Akito, and Kae, at the same time, murderously.

Sumire nodded her head a little because the dagger was close to her throat and she was scared that she might kill herself by nodding her head. "Good." said Keiko and jumped down from the window and so did Akito and Kae. Everyone's eyes were wide opened, they wondered how they could jump from the 7th floor when they saw them floating with silver boards underneath their feet and they sailed away.

**Keiko's POV  
**

After I told Seaweed to not attack me from behind, I jumped out the window and so did Kae and Akito. Kae took out three pieces of silver and made boards out of them. She threw one to me and one to Akito. We put the boards under our feet. Akito and I used our wind alice of the elemental alice and so the three of us were riding the winds to the lagoon that great-great-great-great grandmother Yuko created for her children and grandchildren and so on.

**Akito's POV**

When Permy was going to scratch Keiko nee-chan and stood up and ran to her when I knew that Keiko could handle it. "Don't you dare attack her/me from behind." Keiko nee-chan, Kae, and I said. Keiko nee-chan jumped out of the window so I followed her and Kae jumped out after us. Kae took out three pieces of silver and made boards out of them for us to surf. She threw one at Keiko nee-chan and at me. We all put our boards under our feet and Keiko nee-chan and I used our wind alice and we surfed the winds to the lagoon that great x4 grandmother Yuko created for us.

**Kae's POV**

I saw Ugly was running at Keiko, so I ran to Keiko after Akito got up. I made a dagger out of the silver and put it to Ugly's neck. "Don't you dare attack me/her behind her back." Keiko, Akito, and I said. Keiko jumped out of the window, and then Akito jumped out of the window, and I soon followed. I took out three pieces of silver and made boards out of them for us to surf on. I threw one to Keiko and then one to Akito. We put them under our feet and Keiko and Akito used their wind alice and we surfed on the winds to the lagoon that grandmother Yuko created for us and her next generations kids.

**End of POVS**

Keiko, Akito, and Kae surfed until they found the lagoon in the Northern Woods. They landed in the lagoon and Kae changed the shape of the boards to a surf board and Keiko and Akito used their water alice to have a wave send them back to land. When they were back on land, the silver pieces became small again, and Keiko and Akito gave it back to Kae.

After lunch, Mikan offered to show Keiko, Akito, and Kae since Mikan was also in the special and dangerous class. Mikan spent the 30 minutes introducing Keiko, Akito, and Kae to everyone and vice versa. Mikan, Keiko, Akito, and Kae went to the dangerous class. Persona was there, so he introduced Keiko, Akito, and Kae to the class. Mikan's seat was next to Natsume because they were partners.

Keiko, Akito, and Kae exited the room and went into their dorm rooms. The three of them went into each other's room to see it. Keiko's room was red like blood, gothic, and it sorta makes you feel lonely. Akito's room was black and red. Kae's room was red and it seemed so bloody. They each went to their own rooms and went to sleep.

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed chapter 2. Please review.


	3. Central Town And The Haunted House

**Confess To Each Other**

I'm sorry I haven't updated this lately. I had no idea what this chapter should be. So my brother and I took a couple days to figure out what this chapter should be about and now we have it. So have anyone of you found out who is who is the story yet? If you haven't, read from the beginning because there are a lot of clues in the beginning.

_Italics-thoughts_

Expect OOCness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice, but I do own Keiko and Akito Takashi and Kae Alcala.

* * *

**Chapter 3: **Central Town And The Haunted House

It has been a week since Keiko, Akito, and Kae arrived in Gakuen Alice. And Keiko and Akito noticed that Mikan and Natsume are in love with each other. Mikan knows that she was in love with Natsume, but she was still too dense to notice that Natsume was also in love with her. Natsume didn't know that Mikan was in love with him because he was scared that Mikan would reject him and that he was busy thinking about how he should confess to Mikan.

Keiko and Akito decided to help Mikan and Natsume confess. They decided to make it in Central Town since they never been to Central Town. They talked to their friends that they made during the week that when they ask them to go to Central Town with them, that they would have to make an excuse because Keiko and Akito would try and make Natsume and Mikan confess to each other.

It was Saturday, 3 days after Keiko and Akito talked to their friends. After class, Keiko and Akito asked Mikan if she can take them to Central Town. Mikan agreed and asked Natsume.

"Please?" asked Mikan. "No." said Natsume. "Please?" asked Mikan. "No." said Natsume. "Pretty please, Natsume?" asked Mikan with her puppy eyes. Natsume's eye was twitching, Mikan didn't notice, but Keiko and Akito did. _"How could I resist her when her eyes are like that?" _thought Natsume. Keiko smirked. Her plans were going just as she and Akito planned. Akito and Keiko knew that Natsume was going to say yes. "Fine. Just stop asking me." said Natsume. "Yay!" yelled Mikan jumping up and down.

Mikan went to ask everyone else, but they each had an excuse. What Keiko and Akito didn't know was that the excuses were actually real. The four of them went to their rooms to change from their uniforms to casual clothes for Central Town. They all met at the bus stop after they changed. Keiko and Akito were the first ones there, then Natsume came, and Mikan was the last one to come. Keiko and Akito each had a camera in their pockets because they promised Hotaru that they would take pictures of Mikan and Natsume. When Mikan came, Natsume blushed. Keiko took this picture and Akito took the picture of when Natsume was blushing.

Keiko was wearing black shorts that were really really short. She was wearing a black straps shirt. She had black arm warmers on. Her shoes were black. Her hair was down with curls on the end. She had a red belt on and it was loose so it was dangling off her waist.

Akito was wearing black cargo pants. He wore a red shirt with black printing saying 'go to hell'. He wore black shoes that were like Keiko's shoes, but Akito's was for boys and Keiko's was for girls. Akito was wearing wristbands.

Natsume was wearing black pants and a black shirt. And he wore black shoes.

Mikan was wearing a light pink sundress. She was wearing white sandals. Her hair was down, with curls at the end, because all her ribbons didn't match with her sundress and because her ribbons snapped for some reason she didn't know.

Natsume gave a little smile. _"So her ribbons finally snapped."_ thought Natsume. Keiko and Akito took pictures of Natsume smiling. Of course Natsume couldn't notice because Keiko and Akito were invisible. When Natsume noticed that Keiko and Akito were taking pictures, he tried to burn the cameras, but they were fire-proof.

They went into the bus when the bus arrived. Natsume and Mikan sat together, with Mikan sitting next to the window because Natsume didn't want anyone to look at Mikan, but he didn't show it. Keiko and Akito sat behind Mikan and Natsume. Keiko made herself invisible and took pictures of Mikan and Natsume until they reached Central Town.

The four of them went out of the bus and went to get something to eat since classes ends before lunch. They went to an expensive restaurant and Natsume said that he would pay for everyone. Mikan and Natsume ordered their foods and Keiko and Akito only ordered water. While Natsume and Mikan were eating Keiko and Akito got up from their seats. "We're going to buy something." said Keiko. "Just stay here and wait for us." said Akito. Keiko and Akito were thinking what they should do now. Keiko called Hotaru and told everyone to make a haunted house in the Northern Woods within an hour because Keiko thought that maybe it would help Mikan and Natsume get along better. Hotaru agreed because to her calculations, after the haunted house or during the haunted house they would confess to each other, and so the others agreed.

Keiko hung up the phone. Akito and Keiko went back to the restaurant where Natsume and Mikan were waiting. "What took you so long?" asked Mikan. "And where are your bags?" asked Natsume raising his eyebrows. "We went window shopping." said Akito. "And there's a haunted house later today." said Keiko holding up the ad. "Polka, we're going to the haunted house whether you like it or not." said Natsume. "Unless your scared." added Natsume. "No, I'm not and I'm going to the haunted house, too." said Mikan. They all got out of the restaurant and went window shopping. Keiko and Akito let Mikan and Natsume have their time of their own, so they left Mikan and Natsume.

Mikan stopped in front of the store looking at a heart locket. Natsume noticed that Mikan was looking at the heart locket. Natsume went inside the store without Mikan noticing him. "How much is this locket?" asked Natsume. "Oh this is 1000 rts." said the clerk. Natsume gave the clerk 1000 rts. "Can you carve NxM on it?" asked Natsume. "Yes, please wait a moment." said the clerk and went to the back of the store. The clerk came back with the locket in a red velvet box. Natsume took the box and went out of the store. Mikan was still there looking in the store. When Mikan saw the clerk take the locket, she pouted because she wanted the locket.

Natsume noticed that Keiko and Akito were gone, but he decided to let them do their own thing. Keiko and Akito went their own separate ways.

Keiko was walking alone in an alley. Her hands were behind her head and her eyes were closed. She bumped into someone and fell on her butt. She didn't have time to grow a patch of grass so she could land on because it was too sudden for her to register into her mind, but she _did _use her hands to support her fall.

**Keiko's POV  
**

I bumped into someone. I didn't have time to grow a patch of grass because the fall was too sudden. I used my arms to help support my fall. I looked at the person and gave him a glare. He was also on the ground. Heh, serves him right. "Hey, watch where you're walking." I said rudely. He stood up and offered me his hand. I slapped his hand away and said "No thanks." and stood up on my own. The next thing I knew I was back on the ground. I rolled my eyes. I knew I sprained my ankle from the fall like I always do. Oh, well, no one really cares about me. I stood up again, but this time this person helped me up. "I'm fine." I said and tried to stand. But it turns out that I was back on the ground. Great now how am I supposed to help Mikan and Hyuuga confess to each other and Akito can't do that all by himself.

"I'm trying to help you and you won't let me?" asked this guy. I growled at him. "At **least** let me help you since I made you fall." said the guy. "Fine." I said angrily. He bent down and in one movement, I was in his arms. He walked out of the alley and I felt everyone's eyes on me. I looked up at his face, and the next thing I knew I saw him smirking. "Falling for me, aren't you?" he asked. "No, I'm not." I answered and look the other way. He had black hair and it was spiked. The color of his eyes were brown. He looks so hot! Wait, I didn't say that! Shoo, bad thoughts, shoo! I don't even believe in love.

**End of POV**

The guy carried Keiko to the Imai Hospital. Subaru was healing Keiko's ankle and when he was done he left to attend to his other patients. "So where's my thanks?" asked the person. "I'm not giving you any." said Keiko. "Yes, you are giving me my thanks." said the guy and kissed Keiko's lips. Keiko's eyes were wide open with shock and surprised. It was a gentle kiss and it lasted for only a couple seconds.

"That can be your thanks for me." said the guy and left the room waving his hand behind her. _"That guy is so full of himself." _thought Keiko. She touched her lips. _"But still..."_ were Keiko's remaining thoughts before she jumped out of the room and ran to the bus stop. She met Akito, Natsume, and Mikan there.

Akito was walking around the stores when he bumped into the person. Akito and the person, he bumped into, fell on the ground. Akito got up and said "Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." and offered his hand to help the girl up. The girl accepted his hand. Akito pulled her up too quickly that she stumbled and fell in Akito's arms. They both blushed and looked into each other's eyes for a couple of seconds. When they noticed that they were staring at each other, they looked the other way. Akito let go of the girl. "I'm Akito Takashi." said Akito. "And I'm -- --." said --. They both bid their goodbyes and went their ways. Akito met Mikan and Natsume at the bus stop and waited for Keiko to arrive.

The four of them were teleported to the front of the Northern Woods. Mikan had teleported them there. Natsume and Mikan went into the Haunted House first. They expected Keiko and Akito to follow, but the door closed behind them. Keiko and Akito went to find the others and help them do the scary parts to help Mikan and Natsume.

There were lightning and thunder which made Mikan grabbed and hugged Natsume's arm. Natsume was blushing, he knew that Mikan wouldn't see, but he still turned the other way. He saw Akito holding up the sign. He looked carefully at the sign and it said "I'm going to help you confess to Mikan. I made the thunder and lightning." Natsume smiled. Akito winked and walked away to get to the other event. Mikan saw Keiko hold the sign. "I'm helping you confess to Natsume. The haunted house was my idea. I'm trying to do anything I can to help you guys confess." said the sign. Mikan blushed and smiled. Keiko smirked and walked away.

Keiko met up with Yuu and tell him to make a dark illusion. Yuu made a dark place around Mikan and Natsume and waited for Keiko's next order. She told him to have a illusion of them on a cliff and that she and Akito would do the rest. Keiko's and Akito's Elemental alice could work on anything within or is related to the elements. Yuu showed an illusion of Mikan and Natsume on a cliff. The next thing Mikan and Natsume knew was that they were on a cliff.

Akito made the cliff shake a little and Keiko made waves of water underneath the cliff. The cliff broke and Mikan fell off the cliff. Natsume grabbed Mikan's waist only to find that they were both falling. "Mikan, before we die, I want to tell you that I love you." said Natsume. Mikan was already crying because she didn't want to die and because Natsume loved her back, too. "Natsume, I love you, too." said Mikan and hugged Natsume. Natsume kissed Mikan's lips and Mikan kissed him back.

Natsume felt something soft underneath him so he broke the kiss. He noticed that he landed on a bed. Mikan got up and saw that everyone were around her. Mikan blushed and so did Natsume. Hotaru took pictures while Ruka filmed the whole thing. Keiko had made everyone invisible. Natsume and Mikan smiled happy to know that they had finally confessed to each other. Keiko and Akito smiled and high fived each other happy to know that their plan worked.

"You planned this, Hotaru?" asked Mikan. "No, the Takashi twins did." said Hotaru. "Arigato." said Mikan. "Hn." said Keiko. "Your welcome. And Keiko nee-chan said the same thing." said Akito. Everyone went to their rooms to sleep and Mikan and Natsume were excited, well, Mikan was, to know if the news that Mikan was his girlfriend spread or not.

* * *

Sorry, it took me a while to find out what this chapter should be. ;P I think this might help you a little on who is who. Read chapter 2 or was it 1 to know what I'm talking about. It's at the beginning before the chapter starts. Please review.


	4. The Two Transfer Students

**Confess To Each Other**

I'm sorry I haven't been updating lately. I've been too busy because I have to go back to school now and so I won't be updating much lately because of homework. Have any of my readers found out who is who yet? Please try and find out, if you find out at least 2 people, then you might be able to get a story written by me and my brother.

_Italics-thoughts_

Expect OOCness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice, but I do own Keiko and Akito Takashi, Kae Alcala, and the last 2 transfer students.

* * *

**Chapter 4: **The Two Transfer Students

The day after Mikan and Natsume confessed, the school was wild because Mikan's and Natsume's relationship was spread around the school only overnight. Mikan and Natsume walked to class holding hands. Everyone were staring at them, but Mikan's fan boys and Natsume's fan girls were staring at them with jealousy and some of Natsume's fan girls were trying to find out what they should do to Mikan for payback for stealing Natsume from them only Mikan didn't steal him. He wasn't even theirs in the first place. Natsume set their hair on fire, so they ran away yelling for water.

Natsume and Mikan entered the classroom and walked to their seats. They both sat down in their seats and Natsume let go of Mikan's hand. Mikan looked out the window when she wondered why she was farther away from the window than she was before. Mikan looked behind her only to find that Natsume's face was only a few inches away from her face. Mikan and Natsume blushed, but Natsume looked the other causing him to kiss Mikan's cheek. Mikan and Natsume blushed again, and Natsume pulled his head back. Mikan noticed her position with Natsume. She was between Natsume's legs and his arms were around her waist. Keiko was in her same position that she was on her first day of school.

Narumi came into the classroom and smiled sheepishly. "Mikan-chan. Natsume-kun, you can do your affair later because now isn't the right time." said Narumi. Mikan blushed harder and so did Natsume, but he regained his calm look. Natsume lifted Mikan and put her gently back onto her seat as if she was breakable like a vase. "Class, we have 2 new students." said Narumi. The door was open and two people walked in. There was a boy and a girl. All the girls, but Keiko, Kae, Mikan, Hotaru, Anna, and Nonoko, had hearts in their eyes for the boy. All the guys, except for Natsume, Koko, Yuu, Ruka, and Akito, had hearts in their eyes. Keiko peeked under her hat, well it was Akito's hat, and twitched. Natsume felt her twitched because he was sitting in front of her and her feet were almost on his head.

The boy's hair was black and was spiked up. He had brown eyes and when he looked at Keiko, his eyes was sparkling with amuse. The girl's hair was brown with blond streaks in her hair. Her eyes were a lovely color of olive. Akito looked up because he noticed that Keiko twitched. "Ah! Rika, why didn't you tell me you were a transfer student?!" yelled Akito. All the guys were glaring at Akito now, but he didn't mind. "Uh, I didn't know you attended Gakuen Alice." said Rika scratching her head. Rika introduced herself first and then the boy introduced himself.

"Hello, as you know my name is Rika Sakurano. My alice is the gravity alice. I am a special star and in the dangerous ability class." said Rika. "My name is Bob!" said "Bob". "Pffft!!" said Keiko. Akito used his lightning bolt to keep Keiko from laughing. "Itai! Why the fucking hell did you do that for?!" yelled Keiko. Keiko made herself invisible. Akito and Keiko had an elemental alice fight. Mikan put a barrier around everyone. Akito made the ground underneath Keiko crack causing her to use her wind to lift her up. Keiko made her fire phoenix while Akito made his water phoenix. The two phoenix collided with each other and a big boom was heard.

_Boom!_

There was smoke everywhere and Keiko was visible again, but you can't see her face because there was blood on it. There was blood on Keiko's face and it kept falling and falling making a puddle of blood underneath her. She was holding her arm which was broken and blood was dripping from her wound down to her fingers, dripping to cause a puddle of blood. Akito's clothes were torn and he was holding his arm. The sleeve of his arm was gone and there were cuts, bruises, and burns on his arm. Keiko's other arm was burnt, but she didn't care about it. To the girls, Akito's arm looked disgusting, but to the guys, well, they wanted more action and violence.

Keiko and Akito fell on the ground. Everyone ran towards them and thought they collasped. Keiko's and Akito's eyes opened causing to scared the students that ran to them. They both sat up and looked around the room stupidly. "Eh? Dare desu?" asked Keiko cutely, referring to the students. There was a lot of blood on Keiko's face so it made her eyes look redder and bloodier. "Dare?" asked Akito sitting next to Keiko sucking on his thumb. "Dare?" said Keiko pointing to the students. Kae walked to Keiko and Akito. "Eh?! Nande Kae-chan so big?!" yelled Keiko and Akito. Kae rolled her eyes and sat on the ground with Keiko and Akito.

"How old are you?" asked Kae. Everyone, but Keiko, Akito, and Kae, fell on the ground anime-style. "5/3." said Keiko and Akito at the same time. "No, we're 5." said Keiko. "3." said Akito. Keiko and Akito started hitting each other and rolling on the ground. Kae made a silver wall between Keiko and Akito. Keiko pouted and crossed her arms across her chest while Akito glared at the wall. Kae put the wall down and said "Dame dayo. You shouldn't fight, look you guys are already hurt." Keiko and Akito looked at their body and then at each other. They stared at each other emotinlessly and just shrugged their shoulders and looked the other way.

Kae sighed and pushed Keiko and Akito out the window. They all waited for 5 minutes. Keiko and Akito came back into the classroom with their face red from anger, not from the blood. "KAE!!" yelled Keiko and Akito. "What?" said Kae smiling. "Why did you push us out the window?" asked Akito. "Because you were 5 year olds again." said Kae smiling. "Oh, ok." said Keiko and healed herself and Akito healed himself. Everyone, but Kae, stared in awe. "Since when did you have a healing alice?" asked Yuu. "They inherited from our grandmother Yuko." said Kae.

"We only receive them after Akito and I fight." said Keiko after she finished healing herself. Akito finished healing his arm and was moving it around to see if it was fully healed or not. "Well, back to where everything was." said Kae and everything was back to where it was. "I have the alice of time. It's always used for after Keiko and Akito fight." said Kae and went to sit down on her seat. Keiko and Akito used their water alice and splashed it on themselves to clean the blood off. Keiko and Akito used their water alice to take the water out of their clothes. Kae, also, fixed Keiko's and Akito's uniform. Keiko sat down in her seat, with the same position, and put her hat fast so that "Bob" wouldn't see her face.

"Sorry, my name wasn't Bob." said the boy scratching his head. The boy dropped his hand and got serious. "The name's Kai Soma. The act with "Bob" was fake, I'm not happy-go-lucky. My alice is of black holes. I'm a special star and is a dangerous ability class." said Kai and stared at Narumi. If you look into Kai's stare closely, you can see that his stare is deathly. "Any questions for Rika?" asked Narumi. No hands were raised. "Any questions for Kai?" asked Narumi. No hands were raised for Kai, also.

"Who wants to be partners with Rika?" asked Narumi. Every boy's, but Natsume, Ruka, Koko, Yuu, and Akito, hands were raised. Narumi decided to play match maker so he decided to pair Rika with... "Akito, would you like to be Rika's partner?" asked Narumi. "Sure." said Akito smiling. Rika also smiled. Yuki Minami, the official president, of the official Akito Takashi fan club, blocked Rika's path to Akito's seat. "Don't think you can sit next to Akito-sama so easily." said Yuki and walked back to her seat. Akito heard what Yuki had said and kept his guard up.

When Rika was about to sit down, something was pulling her away from the seat. "The magnet alice, huh." said Rika and levitated Yuki. Rika sat down in her seat and Akito put a water barrier around the two of them so no one disturbs them. "Who would like to be Kai's partner?" said Narumi. All the girl's, but Mikan, Hotaru, Nonoko, Anna, Kae, Rika, and Keiko, hands were raised. He decided to play match maker again. He saw who Kai was looking at and knew this would go well.

**Kai's POV**

The girl that I kissed yesterday is in the same room that I'm in. Interesting. I remember what happened yesterday.

_Flashbacks_

_I was down in an alley. I didn't expect anyone to be walking down this alley because it was under construction. I bumped into a person and used my hands to support my fall. The person seems to be a girl and now she's glaring at me. Ohh, I'm scared. "Hey, watch where you're going." she said rudely. I stood up and offered my hand to her. Look I'm only being kind to her because...because I don't know anymore. She slapped my hand and said "No thanks." and stood up. Or, at least, she tried to get up. I saw her rolled her eyes and tried to get up again. But this time, I tried to help her up. "I'm fine." she said. Yea, she can't even stand and she says she's fine. _

"_I'm trying to help you and you won't let me?" I asked. Did she just growled at me or something? "At LEAST let me help you since I made you fall." I said. Why am I even helping her? "Fine." she said. She's angry isn't she. I bent down and in one swift movement she was in my arms. I walked out of the alley and everyone's eyes were on us, but I didn't care. She looked at my face, so I looked down and smirked. "Falling for me, aren't you?" I asked. "No, I'm not." was what she said and she looked the other way. She looks like she was thinking of something._

_I carried the girl to the Imai hospital. Imai was healing her ankle and when he was done he left. "So where's my thanks?" I asked. "I'm not giving you any." she said. "Yes, you are giving me my thanks." I said after I had an idea what my thanks should be. I leaned in and kissed her lips. I can see that her eyes were wide with shock and surprise. I smirked. I gave her a gentle kiss, and now I'm blushing. The hell?! I'm blushing? "That can be your thanks for me." I said and walked out the room waving back to her. I was outside her room. I smiled thinking about that kiss I stole from her. I'm guessing that it's her first kiss. "I'm not even supposed to believe in love and now I do. I know I'm falling for you." I said silently and left the hospital._

_End of Flashbacks_

I wonder if she still remembers.

**End of POV**

"Kai's partner is Keiko." said Narumi smiling and left the classroom. Kai walked to his seat. "What?!" yelled Kae. Keiko knows what happens in the future so she wanted Kae to say it for her.

Rika and Akito were talking. Keiko fell asleep after the fight she had with Akito and now she's tired. Keiko fell to her left and since Kai was sitting on her left, she fell on Kai's shoulder and went to sleep on it. Kai blushed, but he managed to hide it. Narumi popped back into the classroom. "No class for the rest of the day." said Narumi. "Mou, sensei, stop doing that!!" yelled the students which caused Keiko to wake up. Keiko put her feet down, took her hat off, yawned, stretched, and rubbed her eyes. She did it all in a cute way like a 3 year old. Kai blushed again. "Oh hi, Kai. Welcome to Gakuen Alice." said Keiko. Kae noticed that Keiko was back to when she was 12 years old. Kae decided to have Keiko stay a 12 year old.

Kai leaned in to Keiko's ear. "Keiko, why don't you go to sleep now?" asked Kai. Keiko nodded her head cutely. She put her head back on Kai's shoulder and fell asleep on it. Kai used his black hole alice and sent them to his room.

When they got to Kai's room, Kai put Keiko on his bed so that he wouldn't wake her up. Kai was on the bed and was reading. Keiko kept crawling closer and closer to Kai. Kai would blush from time to time, but he would smile every 30 minutes.

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Please find out who is who in this chapter and my brother and I will write the story that you have requested to us. Please review.


	5. Mikan's And Natsume's Thanks

**Confess To Each Other**

Here is chapter 5. Please consider finding out who is who because I want someone to win a story that is dedicated to them or a requested story for them, I don't care as long as someone found out who is who in the story.

_Italics-thoughts_

Expect OOCness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice, but I do own Keiko and Akito Takashi, Kae Alcala, Rika Sakurano, and Kai Soma.

* * *

**Chapter 5: **Mikan's and Natsume's Thanks

When it was 5:00 the next morning, Keiko woke up and tried to get up, but something heavy was on her. She looked to her left and saw that Kai's face was a few inches away from her face. Kai was grabbing Keiko's waist tightly afraid to let her go. Keiko blushed, but she managed to get over it. _"I know this is going to work." _thought Kai. "Keiko." mumbled Kai. Keiko blushed to hear Kai say her name. Keiko smiled and stroked Kai's hair. Kai went closer and kissed Keiko's lips. Keiko was shocked again and was, again, frozen. Kai opened his eyes and pulled back. "Morning, my beloved Keiko." said Kai. "Eww! Who said I was yours in the first place?" asked Keiko trying to get out of Kai's arms.

"Because you said my name while you were asleep." said Kai smirking. "Uh...um...you see." stammered Keiko. _"Shit, now I'm stammering." _thought Keiko and kicked herself mentally. Keiko didn't have any excuse to think of, but one. "It was because I was thinking of a way to kill you." said Keiko, trying to be calm because Kai's face was only a few inches away from hers. "Yea sure you did. You were still dreaming of me." said Kai smirking wider. "Urasai aho!!" yelled Keiko. "Whatever, I'm going to take a shower. Wanna join?" asked Kai smirking. "Eww! Who would want to join you, anyways?" asked Keiko. "You." said Kai and went to take his shower and to put his uniform on. Keiko noticed that her uniform wasn't on her anymore.

All that she noticed was a big white shirt that was on her. She noticed her uniform on the couch, so she took it and changed. Kai was finished taking his shower so he went out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist. Keiko blushed. Her uniform was on, but it wasn't sloppy. She was about to make it sloppy before Kai came out of the bathroom. "Like what you see?" asked Kai. "Aho!" said Keiko and unbuttoned the first 2 buttons. Kai went back to the bathroom to put his uniform on.

Keiko noticed that her uniform had sleeves again. She took her outer uniform off, took a scissors from Kai's drawer and cut the sleeves of her uniform off. Keiko put the uniform back on. She loosened the tie and wore shorts underneath her skirt. She wore a belt around her waist and it was really loose. Her blouse wasn't tucked in. She wore laced up boots up to her mid-thighs. Kai went out of the bathroom and saw that Keiko's uniform was a mess.

He leaned in to Keiko's ear. "You look really sexy with your uniform like that." said Kai and looked into Keiko's eyes. Keiko blushed, but it was hidden by her bangs. Kai blushed, but he managed to get over it. They both walked out of the walked out of Kai's room. Keiko was walking to her lagoon her hands in her pockets. Kai was following Keiko, or was he. Keiko got annoyed because Kai was following her so she walked faster and faster until she bumped into someone.

She rubbed her head and saw Kai in front of her. "Why are you in front of me?" asked Keiko. "Because I have the black holes alice." said Kai turning around to see Keiko. "Oh yea. Wait, why are you following me?!" yelled Keiko. "I'm going to find the lagoon that my great great great great grandmother Yuuki created for me and the next generations kids." said Kai. _"Yuuki? Why does that name sound so familiar?" _thought Keiko. "Wait, was your great great great great grandmother Yuuki Haru?" asked Keiko getting serious. "Yea, why?" asked Kai. Keiko's face lost its color because she was afraid now.

"Is your grandmother best friends with someone name Yuko Hanazono?" asked Keiko. "Yea." said Kai. Keiko summoned a tree using her earth alice. She grabbed both sides of the trunk and began hitting her head on it. "Whoa, why are you hitting your head on the tree?" asked Kai. "Because, we're engaged." said Keiko stopped hitting her head on the trunk and sat underneath her tree. "Whoa, then your the 5th generation daughter?!" asked Kai. "Yea, and let me guess, you're the 5th generation son?" asked Keiko.

"Yea, I guess we're going to marry each other and then have kids." said Kai smirking. Keiko blushed, but she regained her composure. "Shut up, let's just go to the lagoon." said Keiko walking to the lagoon. Kai stopped Keiko. "Hey, Keiko!" said Kai. Keiko turned around. Kai kissed Keiko's lips when Keiko turned around. Keiko was surprised so she just stood on the ground frozen, but she was blushing.

**In Hotaru's lab...**

Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka, and Kae were spying on Keiko and Kai because Mikan and Natsume wanted to give their thanks to Keiko. They both noticed they Kai and Keiko loved each other, so Natsume and Mikan are planning to get them to get along with each other and then have them confess to each other. Even Hotaru knew it would work and Ruka knew it would, too. "Mikan, you're going to help Keiko and Kai get together." said Kae. "And me?" said Natsume pointing to himself. "You're helping Akito and Rika get together." said Kae. Natsume and Mikan nodded their heads.

"And I'll be giving you advices on what Keiko and Akito likes. If Kai or Rika asks you why, just say that you've known them for a while and that you're helping them get together." said Kae. "And here is a list of what I investigated on them." said Hotaru giving Mikan a list of Keiko and Natsume a list of Akito. Kae took Keiko's and Akito's list and read it to make sure it was right. Kae gave the list back to Mikan and Natsume. Mikan read Keiko's list and Natsume read Akito's.

Name: Keiko Takashi

Age: 16

Birthday: September 28

Alice: Invisibility, Elemental, Healing (Rarely)

Phobia: Nothing

Likes: Skulls, blood, being alone

Dislikes: Cute stuff, long dresses or skirts, love

Believes: Hell, Death

Disbelieves: Love, Heaven

Personality: A calm person who never reacts to anything. Rarely laughs, smiles, or shows emotions. Has good reflexes.

Name: Akito Takashi

Age: 16

Birthday: September 28

Alice: Lightning, Elemental, Healing (Rarely)

Phobia: Loved ones getting killed

Likes: Keiko, being friends with everyone's

Dislikes: Blood unless he's in a bad mood, suits

Believes: Love, Heaven

Disbelieves: Hell, Death

Personality: A kind person who reacts to everything. Completely different from Keiko.

Mikan and Natsume finished reading and left the lab to get on with their plans.

* * *

I'm sorry I haven't been updating lately, but I had school so I wasn't able to update because of too much homework, but I'll try and update a chapter per week. Please review, and please forgive me.


	6. Mikan and Natsume Helps Keiko and Akito

**Confess To Each Other**

I'm sorry it took me a while to update this chapter, please forgive me. There is already a person who gets a requested story, so you know who you are. ; ). Just to let you readers know only 3-5 stories can be requested, IF you can find out who the characters are.

_Italics-thoughts_

Expect OOCness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice, but I do own Keiko and Akito Takashi, Kae Alcala, Kai Soma, and Rika Hanazono

* * *

**Chapter 6: **Mikan/Natsume Helps Keiko/Akito

Mikan and Natsume went their separate ways to help Keiko and Akito. Kae went with Mikan because Keiko was really hard to please. Natsume was told by Kae that Akito was really easy to please so she'll leave everything to Natsume and that she'll help him from time to time.

Mikan and Kae went under Mikan's and Natsume's tree. They decided that Kae should distract Keiko and that Mikan would help Kai get together with Keiko. Kae went to find Keiko and knew that she was over at the lagoon, and Mikan stayed under the tree. Kae found Keiko and Kai at the lagoon arguing with each other. Keiko was on the wave that she created, so that Kai wouldn't get her, but she forgot that Kai could use his black hole and then he would get there. So Kai used his black hole alice and he was behind Keiko. She wondered why Kai disappeared until she felt someone breathing behind her. She turned around to see Kai hugging her waist and that his face was only a couple inches away from her face. Keiko panicked and her wave disappeared, so she and Kai fell in the lagoon.

Kae remained calm and waited for Keiko and Kai to resurface. Keiko and Kai were underneath the water and was swimming away from each other. Well, Keiko was swimming away from Kai and he was chasing, swimming, at Keiko. It took them 30 minutes to resurface because Keiko had the water alice, so it wouldn't drown her, while Kai would take secret breaths he took using his alice.

Keiko walked out of the lagoon when Kai pulled her back in. When Kai made sure that they were deep in the lagoon, he kissed Keiko and again she was surprised and shock with her eyes wide open. Keiko regained her calm look and pushed Kai away and swam back to the surface with the help of her water alice. Kai used his alice to teleport him back on land. They both met Kae on land. Keiko snapped her fingers and her clothes and Kai's clothes were dried again. Kae grabbed Kai's arm and told him to go to the Sakura tree. Kai agreed although he didn't know why. Kae and Keiko talked while they were on their way to class.

Kai met Mikan under the tree. Mikan waved to Kai and gave him a smile. Kai didn't even wave or smile back to Mikan. He just walked to her. "Kai, would you like to get together with Keiko?" asked Mikan. Kai suddenly got interested when he heard Keiko's name, so he just nodded his head. "Well, there is a way for you to get her to be yours, but there might be some troubles on the way." said Mikan looking through the list again. Mikan gave Kai the list and he read it and gave it back to Mikan. Mikan and Kai discussed the plan and they agreed. They both went to class at different times so that no one seems to be suspicious of them.

Natsume found Rika and Akito on the roof of the building. He told Akito that he wanted to talk to Rika. At first, Akito hesitated, but then he gave in and left to go to the classroom. "Sakurano, do you like Takashi?" asked Natsume. Rika blushed and then nodded her head. Natsume smirked. "Well, how would you like it if I helped you to get together with him?" asked Natsume. Rika nodded her head slowly still blushing. Natsume's smirk got wider. Natsume discussed with Rika on how to get Akito to be her boyfriend. Rika agreed on some parts and would blush from time to time, and Natsume would smirk whenever Rika blush and it would get wider.

They both agreed with the plan and went to class at different times. Keiko was the first one in the classroom. Her feet were on the table, her arms were crossed across her chest, she had a blindfold on, and she was leaning on Akito's and Rika's desk. Kai was sitting next to Keiko and was about to lean on her when she said something. "Don't you dare do anything to me." said Keiko. Kai was startled because he thought that Keiko was asleep and because he didn't know that Keiko could sense him. Kai frowned and looked out the window. Akito entered the classroom and sat down. His arms were on the desk and he put his head on it. Rika entered the classroom sitting next to Akito. Other students came into the classroom and noticed that Keiko, Akito, Kai, and Rika were the first students to be in the classroom before the early students got there.

Since Keiko was leaning on the table and Akito's head was on the table, there were talking to each other, but Kai, Rika, and the others didn't noticed them talking because they were minding their own business. Keiko and Akito were talking about making an elemental festival.

Later that day, Keiko and Akito went to speak with Jinno. "Jinno-sensei, we both have a favor to ask of you." said Akito. "What is it? I don't have all day." said Jinno. "Well, we were wondering if we can have an elemental festival." said Akito. "And why should I accept that?" asked Jinno. "Well, since we have all the elements because of the elemental alice, we could have anyone with one of the elements and see if any of them have troubles using their alice and we can train them." said Keiko. Jinno gave it some thought. "You can have your elemental festival." said Jinno. Keiko smirked and Akito cheered. "IF you can convince the headmaster." said Jinno smirking now. Keiko's smirk dropped and Akito stopped cheering.

Keiko and Akito stayed where they were. "Well, don't you want a elemental festival?" asked Jinno raising his eyebrow. "We don't know where the headmaster's office is." said Keiko. Jinno took something out of his desk and gave it to Keiko. It appears to be a map on how to get to the headmaster's office. They followed the map and had some problems on the way, but they managed to get to the headmaster's office. Akito knocked before they went into the office. They went into the office and sat in the two seats that were in front of the headmaster's desk. The headmaster looked at them. "Headmaster, we would like to have an elemental festival." said Akito. "And why would you want an elemental festival?" asked the headmaster. "Because we will be able to train or Persona train the students who aren't able to control their alices." say Keiko. "but their alices would have to be one of the elements." said Akito. The headmaster gave it some thought and agreed with it and that Keiko and Akito should train the students because they have the elemental alice and that they should be able to control it already and because everyone is afraid of Persona, maybe.

"Thank you, we have another request." asked Akito. "We would like to ask if you can get all the students with alices of the elements and have them in the Northern Woods and we would do the rest." said Keiko. The headmaster also agreed on this one and decided to work on it as soon as possible. For the next 5 days, the headmaster gathered every student that had an alice that was one of the elements.

There were at least 50 students with an alice of the elements. One of the 50 students were Mikan, Natsume, and other students. Keiko and Akito would call each person up like an audition and if the student isn't able to control their alice really well, they would have to wait for the next day to begin training, but if they don't need training, and if they have time, they could help Keiko and Akito train the students. Keiko and Akito finished the 50 students and gave the results to the headmaster so that he could decide whether or not that they should train the students or that Persona should.

Keiko and Akito were sleepy so they were allowed, by the headmaster, to be excused from classes because they were going to get ready to train the students if they were going to.

The next morning, Keiko and Akito woke up early and went to see the headmaster. They were both yawning from time to time while they were walking to the headmaster's office. Akito would trip over a rock and sleep on the ground, but Keiko would always step on Akito causing him to wake up and then he'll trip over another rock after another. Keiko would rub her eyes and bump into a wall or a tree and would kick the wall or tree thinking it was a person and she just kicked it to get the tree/person and wall/person away. When Keiko and Akito reached the headmaster's office, they just barged in the office because they were to tired to wait for the headmaster.

The head master noticed that Keiko and Akito were tired so he gave them the results. About 25 students passed, 12 didn't passed, and 13 barely passed. Keiko and Akito collapsed on the ground asleep. The papers were scattered on the ground. The headmaster called two people; one to organized the papers and put them away and the second one was to carry Keiko and Akito back to their rooms. The two people that the headmaster called was Rika and Kai. Rika organized the papers and Kai used his alice and transported Akito to his room. He carried Keiko, bridal-style, to his room. He kicked the door open and walked to his room. Rika excused herself before leaving the office. When the doors of the headmaster closed, the headmaster smirked and his appearance altered. The headmaster appeared to be Natsume and Mikan was sitting between his legs feeling happy.

Kai and Rika didn't know that the headmaster was actually in a meeting. They, also, didn't know that the headmaster was actually Mikan and Natsume, trying to help Kai and Keiko and Rika and Akito get together.

This was step 1; to get Kai and Keiko and Akito and Rika together. Kae was on the ceiling with silver rings around her wrists, ankles, and waist to keep her on the ceiling so that she wouldn't fall on the ground. Kae released her silver rings around her ankles and waist causing her to hang on the rings around her wrists. She made the rings around her wrists bigger and grabbed them. She started swinging on it and she jumped down on the ground gracefully. Mikan was impressed and started clapping her hands like a 3 year old. Natsume was also impressed, but he didn't show it.

The three of them went out of the office because they didn't want to get in trouble if the headmaster comes back. They went to their own rooms and changed into their uniforms. Kae went ahead of Natsume and Mikan and went to the classroom. Mikan and Natsume went to the classroom holding hands. One by one, the students came in, but there was still no sign of Keiko, Kai, Akito, and Rika. The teacher came in and said that Keiko and Akito were excused, but he wasn't sure about Kai and Rika.

* * *

I'm sorry I didn't update this sooner. I have testing next week and the week after that so don't be expecting me have a chapter updated next week and the week after that. I'm really sorry, please forgive me. Please consider who is who in this story and please review.


	7. KeikoxKai And AkitoxRika

**Confess To Each Other**

I'm sorry, but I might not be able to update any chapters this week because exams are coming right now, but I'll try and get it updated as soon as possible. Anyways, please consider figuring out who is who. Since I am feeling happy now, whomever asks for a story will be written by me unless you are kae1523mae because I am trying to find time to write your story.

_Italics-thoughts_

Expect OOCness

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, but I do own Keiko and Akito Takashi, Kae Alcala, Kai Soma, Rika Sakurano

* * *

**Chapter 7: **KeikoxKai And AkitoxRika

Keiko and Akito weren't in any of the class the whole day, and neither did Kai and Rika.

Akito woke up because he felt someone holding his hand. He opened his eyes and saw that Rika was sleeping next to his bed and was holding his hand tightly. Akito smiled and wiggled his hand out of Rika's grip being careful not to wake her up. He looked at what time it was. It was 9:15 at night. Akito got off of his bed, but the movement caused Rika to wake up. Rika sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Oh, you're already awake?" asked Rika.

Rika stood up and walked to the door. Akito ran to the door before Rika could touch the knob. "I'm going to my room now, Akito." said Rika still rubbing her eyes. Akito smiled and grabbed both of her hands. "Rika, you could sleep in my room for tonight." said Akito. "But where will I sleep?" asked Rika. "On the bed." said Akito. "Where will **you **sleep?" asked Rika. "On the couch or on the floor." said Akito.

"No, it's okay. You can sleep on the bed and I could sleep on the couch." said Rika. "No, it won't be appropriate of me to let you sleep on the couch. Why don't we both sleep on the bed?" asked Akito. Rika blushed. Akito realized what he said and blushed too. He waved his hands in front of his face. "No, I mean, the bed's big enough for 4 people to sleep in so we both can have our own space." said Akito. Rika nodded her head in reply, but she was still blushing. Akito went back into the bed, and Rika went into the bed also. "I love you, Akito." murmured Rika.

Rika fell asleep before Akito was able to fall asleep. Akito smiled. "I love you, too, Rika." murmured Akito before he went to sleep.

**With Keiko and Kai...**

Keiko woke up at 9:50 at night. She tried to get up, but something heavy was on her so she wasn't able to get up. She heard breathing on her right. She turned to her right and saw that Kai was hugging her waist sleeping. Keiko got up slowly careful not to wake up Kai. She sat up on her bed. She started stroking Kai's hair and smiling at the same time.

Kai's eyes suddenly opened which startled Keiko. "Think you could rape me when I'm sleeping, did you?" said Kai getting up still hugging Keiko's waist. "Who would want to rape you?" asked Keiko. "You." said Kai. "Yea, sure I do." said Keiko sarcastically while rolling her eyes. "And would you let go of my waist?" said Keiko getting irritated that Kai was hugging her waist. "No." said Kai like a 3 year old who won't leave his mother. "LET...GO...NOW!" said Keiko murderously. "No." said Kai looking the other way. "YOU WILL LET GO." said Keiko. "No. I won't let you go because I love you." blurted Kai. Keiko blushed and Kai realized what he said. "No, I didn't mean it. I don't love you." panicked Kai.

Keiko's heart raced when she heard that Kai said he loves her, but then she felt something tugging on her heart when Kai said that he doesn't love her. Keiko soon realized that she is in LOVE with Kai. I repeat, Keiko soon realizes that she is in LOVE with Kai.

"Kai?" asked Keiko kindly unlike how she usually does. "Do you really love me? Or do you not love me?" asked Keiko bowing her head. Kai looked at Keiko and felt something wet on his cheek. He touched his cheek and realized that Keiko was crying. "Oi! Keiko, what's wrong?! Why are you crying?!"panicked Kai. "Answer my question." said Keiko wiping her tears roughly. "But-" Kai was cut off by Keiko. "Answer my question." said Keiko. "Fine, just stop crying. It'll make you even more uglier than you are." said Kai. "Fine." said Keiko calming down and wiped her eyes roughly. After Keiko calmed down, she asked Kai the question. "Do you love me? Or do you hate me?" asked Keiko. "Well, I don't hate you, but that doesn't mean that I love you." said Kai emotionlessly. Keiko started crying again.

"I...I mean, I-I-I d-do l-l-love y-you." said Kai looking the other way blushing. Keiko was surprised and stopped crying immediately. "Y-you do?!" asked Keiko. "W-what about you?" said Kai. "I-I mean, do YOU love me? Or do you hate me?" added Kai. "I...um..I DO love y-you." said Keiko blushing with her head bowed down. "Really?!" yelled Kai looking at Keiko. "Y-yea." said Keiko looking at Kai. "Yes!!" yelled Kai. Keiko was startled.

Keiko lied on her side on her bed and looked at the window. Keiko sighed happily and closed her eyes. Kai, also, lied on the bed behind Keiko and hugged her waist. Keiko opened her eyes and looked behind her. Her lips was almost close to Kai's lips, about an inch away. Keiko and Kai blushed. Kai leaned down and kissed Keiko's lips. Keiko's eyes were wide open with surprise, but then she got over it and kissed Kai back. Kai smirked against the kiss while Keiko pouted because Kai smirked.

They both broke the kiss to breathe. Keiko was still blushing while Kai looked very calm when inside he was really happy.

Keiko was in Kai's arms as if Kai was protecting her from danger. Keiko's head was on Kai's chest while his head was on Keiko's head. "I love you, Kai-kun." murmured Keiko before she fell asleep. Kai smiled and kissed Keiko's forehead. "I love you, too, Keiko." murmured Kai and went to sleep.

Kae was in Akito's room and watched Rika's and Akito's time with each other along with Natsume and they both knew everything was going as planned. Natsume left to his room and waited for Mikan to arrive.

Kae and Mikan were in Keiko's room and witnessed everything that was going on with Keiko and Kai. They were satisfied with themselves, even though they didn't do anything to help them together. Before Keiko and Kai fell asleep, Kae and Mikan left to give Keiko and Kai some time of their own. Mikan went to Natsume's room. They both discussed of what happened with Keiko and Kai and Akito and Rika. Natsume was proud of Mikan even though she didn't do anything, but he knew she did her best. Mikan was impressed with Natsume because he also didn't do anything to help Akito and Rika. They both thought that it was probably destiny that bonded those four together and maybe it was also destiny that help Keiko and Akito help bond Mikan and Natsume together.

* * *

I'm sorry I skipped the Elemental Festival Training. I just wanted to get to the main point of the story where Keiko and Kai confessed to each other and when Rika and Akito confessed to each other without realizing it. Just to let kae1523mae know, I might try and start your story this month. It sorta depends because I have testing exams right now and yea. Please review.


	8. The Birthday Pool Party

**Confess To Each Other**

Well, here is chapter 8. Please consider who is who in this story. I still have exams, but after this week I might be able to update more chapters because there is no more exams!! YAY!!

_Italics-thoughts_

Expect OOCness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice, but I do own Keiko Takashi, Kai Soma, Akito Takashi, Rika Sakurano, and Kae Alcala

* * *

******Chapter 8: **The Birthday Pool Party

Hotaru recorded Rika's and Akito's time together and was making copies of it at this moment. Hotaru didn't record Keiko's and Kai's moment because the school will still find out either way. Ruka didn't agree with Hotaru's plan, but then he gave in because he wanted Rika to know that Akito loves him back.

Keiko and Kai woke up at 6:15 in the morning. Keiko sat up and got off the bed. She noticed that the uniform was the summer uniform. Speaking of summer, Keiko was thinking about having a pool party for a special someone, and NO it isn't for Kai. Keiko took her uniform and went into the bathroom. 10 minutes later, she came out wearing her uniform very sloppy, AGAIN.

The sleeves to her blouse were torn off and the first 2 buttons were unbuttoned. Her necktie was very loose and her blouse wasn't tucked in. She was wearing a belt and since it was loose, it was dangling off her waist. Instead of wearing the academy shoes, she wore her mid-thigh boots. She wore shorts underneath her skirt and was about to jump out the window.

"Think you can escape from me?" asked Kai smirking. Keiko turned around and saw that Kai was already in his uniform. Keiko rolled her eyes. "Yea." said Keiko and jumped out the window. The next thing she knew was that she was back in the room. Keiko rolled her eyes again. "Oh great. I can't escape from Kai-kun. Save me." said Keiko sarcastically. "Haha, very funny." said Kai sarcastically. "You know, you look really sexy with your uniform like that." added Kai. Keiko blushed.

Kai used this moment to carry Keiko bridal style and jumped out the window. Both Keiko and Kai were very calm. Keiko was very deep in her mind because she was thinking about the pool party. Kai noticed that Keiko seemed very deep in her mind. "Oi, Keiko. You there?" asked Kai. "Hm? Yea, I'm back." said Keiko. "Okay, what are you thinking about?" asked Kai. "Okay, first let's go to our lagoon." said Keiko and Kai ran, with Keiko in his arms, to the lagoon. Keiko got out of Kai's arms and landed safely and gracefully on the ground.

Keiko touched the water in the lagoon and pulled out 2 water balls that weren't that big. She shoved one in front of Kai's face. Kai raised his eyebrow. "What the HELL is this?" asked Kai pointing at the water ball. "What does it look like?" asked Keiko. "Like a water ball." said Kai. "Exactly. Keep it in your mouth and you'll be able to breathe and talk underwater like we do on land." said Keiko and popped her water ball into her mouth. Kai took his water ball and did the same. They both dived into the lagoon. When Keiko made sure that they were no cameras or anything, she turned to Kai.

"Kai-kun. Do you remember my cousin Kae Alcala?" asked Keiko "What about her?" asked Kai. "Well, her birthday is coming up and I was wondering of you could help me with the party decorations and stuff." said Keiko. Kai nodded his head. "But where will the party be at?" asked Kai. "That...I have no clue where it'll be at." said Keiko. Kai fell anime style with a sweat drop. _"I thought she was smart." _thought Kai. "I know what you're thinking. You're thinking that I'm dumb, aren't you?" said Keiko murderously. "No. even if you ARE dumb, you're still MY Keiko and no one else can have you." said Kai. Keiko blushed when she heard that Kai claimed that she was his. Kai took this moment to hug Keiko from behind and rested his head on her shoulder. Keiko blushed harder.

Suddenly, Keiko had an idea of where the party should be at. "Ne, Kai-kun should we have the party here?" asked Keiko. "Where the lagoon is?" asked Kai back to Keiko. "Yea. I'm pretty sure that Grandma Yuko would be happy." said Keiko smiling. "Okay, whatever makes you happy." said Kai smiling also. Kai used his alice and teleported themselves to the classroom with Keiko sitting between his legs. They waited for 10 minutes for the rest of the students to come in. Kai's fan girls were angry and were thinking of ways to kill Keiko, but what they didn't know was that Keiko could kill THEM instead on them killing Keiko.

Keiko got up and went behind the fan girls. She cracked her knuckles and her fire phoenix, water unicorn, little tornado, and there were leaves swirling around her. "Trying to kill me, are you?" asked Keiko. "N-no." said the fan members, but the president. "You traitors!! Yes, we are finding ways to kill you." said the president. "Oh really? You know, I used to be in a gang before I was transferred to Gakuen Alice." said Keiko very proud that she was in a gang. "You're bluffing." said the president. "Oh yea. Ask Akito, Kae, or even Hotaru. She has my school records." said Keiko looking at Hotaru. The president looked at Akito and Kae and they both nodded their heads and that they were, also, in the gang with Keiko. Hotaru searched for Keiko's records and gave it to the president. The president's hands started to tremble. Keiko smirked and crossed her arms over her chest. "Scared now, aren't we?" said Keiko. "N-no." said the president. "Ok, then." said Keiko.

She made a fist and it was covered in flames. She punched the president's face, or DID she? She stopped about an inch before her face. "See, you even shut your eyes." said Keiko walking back to Kai and sat between his legs and put her head on his chest and went to sleep. Kai smiled and hugged Keiko to keep her safe from his fan girls. "That's my Keiko. I will make sure that nothing will happen to you." said Kai silently so that his fan girls wouldn't hear.

The rest of the students came in and Ruka was carrying a stack of video tapes. Everyone was wondering why Ruka was carrying a stack of video tapes, but one thing for sure was that they know Ruka got blackmailed by his girlfriend, Hotaru Imai. Hotaru came into the classroom with a sign that says "Rika Sakurano's and Akito Takashi's Confession" and "Keiko Takashi's and Kai Soma's Moment". Kai, Rika, and Akito blushes. Keiko wasn't blushing because she was fast asleep. Everyone, but Keiko, Kai, Akito, Rika, Natsume, Mikan, Ruka, and Hotaru, yelled and ran to Hotaru asking for copies of the video. The yelling woke Keiko up. She put one hand on Kai's chest, while the other one was rubbing her eyes, and pushed herself up.

"What's going on?" asked Keiko cutely. All the guys, but Natsume, Ruka, Yuu, and Koko, fainted, well Kai just blushed and smiled. He leaned down and kissed Keiko's forehead. "Go back to sleep, Keiko." said Kai. "No. I want to know what happened first." said Keiko as a 5 year old. Kae slapped her forehead and Akito was doing nothing, but talk to Rika. "You'll get mad." said Kai. "No, I won't." said Keiko. Hotaru popped up with a copy of the video in her hand. "I'm selling videos of your moment with Soma-kun." said Hotaru. "Oh." said Keiko bored. "I wanna watch it!" added Keiko happily. In the background, the students, but Kae, Akito, and Rika, fell anime-style, with a sweat drop, because of Keiko's sudden change of mood.

Hotaru took out a projector and put the video in. There was a black screen before the moment they've all been waiting for. The video went as what had happened the night before with Keiko and Kai. Kai would blush and Keiko would stare at the screen, blankly, like an idiot who doesn't know how to speak. The video ended and Keiko was still staring at the screen with a blank face. Kai was waving his hand in front of Keiko's face, and yet she was still looking like an idiot. "Ha! It looks like Ms. Full-of-Herself lost her words." said the president of Kai's fan club. "That was so stupid. And YOU are a slutty bitch. I have evidence that your a slut." said Keiko still emotionless. All of a sudden, a dagger was thrown at Keiko. Keiko caught it faster than you could say her name. Keiko looked at it and smiled evilly.

She looked at Kae and mouthed a "thank you" evilly. Kae smiled back to her and walked about 50 feet away from Keiko with Akito and Rika. Everyone was wondering why Kae, Akito, and Rika walked away, but they didn't care. Koko knew why so he told Anna, Nonoko, and Yuu about it and they went to where Akito, Kae, and Rika were. Kai knew something bad was going to happen so he just followed. Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru, and Ruka had a barrier around themselves thanks to Mikan.

Kae yelled to everyone that Keiko was a 12 year old and that they should be careful not to anger her. The fan girls didn't listen and just went to anger her. Keiko cut her wrists for a while and watched the blood fall down her arms. She smiled so evilly that there was a hint of evil in her eyes. It even sent shivers down Hotaru's spine. "Hey, you think that you're so full of yourself that you could just cut yourself whenever you want to, do you?" said the president of Kai's fan club. "Yea, why?" said Keiko who just turned her head towards the president as if her neck was flexible. The president was a bit scared, but she didn't care. Keiko held the dagger up and was walking to the president. She looked as if she was ready to murder anyone at this minute if you were to anger her.

"H-help! Hiro-kun! Daichi-kun! Help me, anyone!" yelled the president. Keiko was about to stab her when she stopped half way. Keiko's body was covered in flames. The dagger melted into water. All of a sudden, Keiko appeared wrapping bandages around her wrists. After she finished wrapping the bandages, she smiled. "I told you you're a slutty BITCH." said Keiko emphasizing the word bitch. The president flinched. "So, you are too." said the president. "Oh? How so?" asked Keiko. "You have all the guys. Ruka, Natsume, Kai-sama, and Akito." said the president. "Whoa whoa. Akito's my twin brother, of course I'd be with him. Kai and I just met in the alley. Hyuuga, Nogi, and I are only friends. DUH!! STUPID!!" said Keiko emphasizing the last 2 words.

All of a sudden, everyone, but Kae, Kai, Akito, Rika, and Keiko disappeared. "It was all an illusion, Kae." said Keiko. "Except for the cutting my wrists part. I sorta needed that." said Keiko observing her wrists. Kai teleported them to the pool that was on the roof of the building. "Wha? H-how?" said Kae. "Today is your birthday, isn't it?" said Akito. "Happy birthday, Kae!" yelled everyone which caused Kae to be surprised. Everyone was wearing their swimming suits. Keiko was wearing a hoodie and shorts. Everyone were having fun pushing each other in the pool and other stuff. When it was time to blow out the candles, Kae almost blew out all the candles when Keiko helped her blow the rest out. Keiko smiled and said "You're already 17. Watch out cuz Akito and me are catching up with you."

Kae smiled and pushed Keiko into the cake. The cake was about 3 stories tall and when Keiko got out, she was covered in cream and other stuff that was in the cake. She pulled Kae into the cake. Everyone else ran, or jumped, into the cake and had fun getting creamed. (A/N get it? Creamed?)

Out of everyone, who were happy, Kae was the happiest. "This is the best birthday party I ever had!" yelled Kae smiling. Keiko also smiled softly and collapsed on the ground. Kai, Kae, Akito, and Rika ran to the collapsed Keiko. Kai carried her bridal style and teleported to the Imai Hospital. He kicked the doors opened and ran to Subaru's office. He kicked the door open and yelled "IMAI-SENSEI!! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

Subaru ran into his office and saw that Keiko was unconscious. He took her from Kai's arms and brought her into the ER. Kai waited outside the ER for at least an hour until Subaru came out. "How is she? What happened to her?" asked Kai. He asked other questions that Subaru wasn't able to answer. "Yes, she would like to see you." said Subaru. Kai walked into the room and saw Keiko. She turned her head and saw Kai. She smiled softly. Kai grabbed her hand and held onto it tightly. Keiko looked outside. At that moment, Kai had thought he had seen a hint of sadness in her eyes. Subaru came into the room and called for Kai. Kai let go of Keiko's hand and went out to talk with Subaru. After Kai left the room, Keiko started crying silently with her head in her hands.

"It seems that she has only 1 month left to live." said Subaru. Kai's eyes widened when he heard that Keiko only has 1 month left to live. He grabbed Subaru's arms for support and fell on the ground crying. "No, she can't. She can't die." said Kai. "Why is she dieing?" added Kai. "It seems that we don't know what the cause of her death is from, but all we know is that she will die 1 month from now." said Subaru. He took Kai's hands off of his arms and left Kai alone in the halls crying. Kai wiped his tears away and went into Keiko's room. When he went inside, he noticed that everyone was still and quiet, except for the sound of the curtains flapping.

He went to Keiko's bed and saw that Keiko wasn't on her bed, but a letter was left on the bed instead. Kai unfolded the letter and read it.

* * *

I know this is a cliffy, but please hang on a little longer. Please review.

Oh no!! I forgot whatever had happened to Keiko and Kai and everyone else who got creamed! Um, oh I know, let's just say that Akito washed it off and he, um, used his wind alice and dried them. Yea, that's it.


	9. The Last 'Last Dance'

**Confess to Each Other**

I'm really sorry that I haven't been updating lately. The ending of this story is coming soon, so be prepared for the ending.

_Italics-thoughts_

Expect OOCness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice, but I do own Keiko Takashi, Kai Soma, Akito Takashi, Rika Sakurano, and Kae Alcala

* * *

**Chapter 9: **The Last 'Last Dance'

Flashbacks

**He went to Keiko's bed and saw that Keiko wasn't on her bed, but a letter was left on the bed instead. Kai unfolded the letter and read it.**

End of Flashbacks

"_Dear Kai-kun,_

_You must've found out about my death within the next month. I'm sorry that you had to find out. For now, the doctor doesn't know why I am dieing, but please don't let Kae or Akito know about my death. I know this is hard for you, but it's harder for me to leave all my friends and family, and...to leave you. I know that you're wondering why I am dieing, but I can't tell you that now. I'm very sorry._

_With love, Keiko." _

read Kai.

Kai's hands were trembling due to the fact that Keiko knew she was going to die. Keiko was on a branch on the tree outside the room, watching Kai's every move. Keiko started crying when she saw Kai start to tremble. She covered her mouth with her hands to keep Kai from hearing her cries. Kai thought he heard something outside the window, so he jumped outside and onto the branch that Keiko was on and saw nothing, or anyone there. Keiko used her invisibility alice to keep Kai from seeing her. Kai kept thinking that Keiko was beside him the whole time, but what he didn't know was that she **was **beside him the whole time, crying silently.

Kai shrugged his shoulders and jumped off the tree and walked to his room. Keiko became visible after Kai jumped off the tree branch. She leaned on the tree for support, while hugging her knees and crying at the same time. Mikan noticed her and used her teleportation alice and teleported herself to the branch where Keiko was. Mikan sat on her knees and hugged Keiko. "Keiko-chan, tell me what happened. Is it about Kai? Did he do something to you?" asked Mikan. Keiko was trying to calm down, and when she was finally able to calm down, she answered Mikan's questions.

"No, it's sorta about Kai-kun. He didn't do anything to me, and I can't tell you unless you promised not to let anyone know about it." said Keiko being serious. Mikan smiled all of a sudden, and it made Keiko smile too. "I promise I won't tell anyone about this matter." said Mikan.

"Okay, the reason why I fainted at Kae's birthday party was because I only have 1 month left to live, and Imai-sensei told Kai about it, but no one, but me know what the reason is." said Keiko. "Is it okay for me to know?" asked Mikan. "You can tell me when the time comes." added Mikan. Keiko shook her head. "It's okay. You should know about it since you're one of my few friends." said Keiko. "Okay, take your time." said Mikan smiling. "You know how 4th type alice shortens your life span for more power?" asked Keiko. Mikan's smile turned into a frown. "You're a 4th type alice, aren't you?" asked Mikan recalling the times when Mikan had to use her resurrection alice on Natsume because he was supposed to die, but Mikan wouldn't let him and used her alice.

Keiko nodded her head. "Please don't tell Kai about this, and don't let him know about this." asked Keiko. Mikan smiled and nodded her head. "But can I tell Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka-pyon, Akito, and Kae about this?" asked Mikan. "You can, but don't tell Kae about this. I don't want her to be worried." said Keiko. "Okay." said Mikan and teleported to her room where Natsume, Ruka, and Hotaru were. Keiko smiled softly and thought to herself, _"I'm glad that someone like Mikan is my friend." _

Keiko jumped down from the tree. She walked to her room and met Akito there. He saw Akito had a worried face on. "Onee-chan, what happened to you during the party? Could it be?" asked Akito. Keiko gave a sad smile and said "Yea, it's finally my turn." Rika appeared and said "What's finally your turn?"

Keiko sighed. "Promise me you won't tell Kai-kun." said Keiko. Rika nodded her head. "Well, I have the 4th type ability alice and I only have 1 month left to live." said Keiko sadly. "Onee-chan, our birthday is in 3 months, so how can you have a party?" asked Akito. Keiko smiled. "It's okay. You don't have to plan a party for me." said Keiko.

Akito and Rika both thought the same thing, but Keiko wasn't paying attention to know what they were thinking about. _"We're still gonna give her a party, a surprise party, whether she likes it or not." _thought Akito, Natsume, Mikan, Hotaru, Rika, and Ruka at the same time. Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru, and Ruka were spying on them with Hotaru's fly. Rika and Akito left the room and went into Hotaru's secret lab. They were planning for Keiko's surprise party. Since today was the last 'Last Dance' for them because they are graduating the next month, they're planning the surprise party after the Last Dance. The rest of their friends, even Kai, was there to plan the surprise party. Keiko was in her room trying out different outfits for the Last Dance.

After they finished planning the party, they went into their rooms to get ready for the Last Dance. Hotaru, Mikan, and Rika went into Keiko's room. The four of them helped each other picked their outfits and accessories. Keiko wore a black dress with white straps that was 4 inches above her knee. She wore black ballet flats. She had her hair in a high ponytail. She wore bangles.

Hotaru had a purple dress that was an inch above her knee and had purple heels on. She wore a headband. Hotaru had a necklace with a bunny charm on it from had a red strapless dress that reached to her knees. She had red ballet flats. Her hair was down with curls at the tips. She had a necklace with a fire emblem on it from Natsume. Rika had a silver dress that was 2 inches above her knees. She had silver ballet flats. Her hair was in a low ponytail.

They all went to the ball room where the Last Dance was held in. The girls were talking with each other wondering where their boyfriends were.

Narumi came into the stage with a microphone in his hand. "Now we have some changes in the Last Dance. We are first announcing who the King and Queen of the Last Dance before we announce who the Prince and Princess of the Last Dance, and they could start the Last Dance for us." said Narumi.

"The King of the Last Dance is...Kai Soma! And his Queen seems to be...Keiko Takashi!!" yelled Narumi into the speaker. Keiko was surprised, but she got over it with a smile and walked up onto the stage. Kai held out his hand and Keiko accepted it. "The Prince is...Akito Takashi!! and his princess is Rika Sakurano!!" yelled Narumi into the microphone. Rika was surprised, and Keiko had to use her wind alice and send Rika to the stage. Rika got over her shock and smiled and accepted Akito's hand. Narumi named out the rest of the people who named their partners.

Keiko and Kai started the Last Dance, then Akito and Rika joined not long after that, and everyone else joined into the Last Dance. After the Last Dance ended, Kai blindfolded Keiko and led her to the Northern Woods. Everyone else ran to the Northern Woods and got ready for Keiko's surprise party. When they got there, Kai took the blindfold off, and everyone yelled "Happy Birthday, Keiko!!"

Keiko was surprised, but what made more surprised wasn't the party, or anyone in the party. It was...

* * *

I know this is a cliffy, but I will make up for the time I missed on updating this story. Please review.


	10. Attack of The AAO

**Confess to Each Other**

Here is chapter 10. The next chapter might be the end to this story.

_Italics-thoughts_

Expect OOCness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice, but I do own Keiko and Akito Takashi, Kai Soma, Rika Sakurano, and Kae Alcala

* * *

**Chapter 10: **Attack of The AAO

Flashbacks

**Keiko was surprised, but what made more surprised wasn't the party, or anyone in the party. It was...**

End of Flashbacks

The AAO members behind her friends, and Kai was in the group. Her eyes started to get a color of darker red and there was a deathly aura around her and everyone wondered why. Keiko made a fire ring behind her friends and they thought they felt hot so they turned around and screamed and ran behind Keiko. Keiko walked towards the AAO members in a deathly way. The AAO members were a little scared, but they soon recovered. Keiko unleashed all of her powers of the elements. She threw a fireball and summoned the fire phoenix and the water unicorn. They both charged at the AAO members. Keiko summoned a hurricane, a tornado, anything you name it. She made the ground crack causing some members to fall into the cracks. Mikan put up a barrier around her friends. "Hyuuga, you and Mikan help protect the younger students and help the dangerous ability class fight off the AAO. Imai and Nogi, you go and tell the teachers that the AAO has attacked. The rest of you go and helped everyone fight off. Rika, Kai, Akito, and Kae stay here and help me fight with these members.

Everyone nodded their head, but Keiko knew they nodded and continued fighting the AAO. One of the members had a gun that could kill up to 3 people and shot it at Keiko from behind. Kai noticed that Keiko was going to get killed so he jumped behind Keiko and Keiko turned around and gasped thinking that Kai was going to die. Since Rika and Kai were childhood friends and wanted each other to be happy, Rika jumped in front of Kai to save him. Akito loved Rika very much, that he had to jump in front Rika because he didn't want her to die, either, but Kae jumped in front of everyone, not wanting any one of them to die because she wants them to be happy. The bullet pierced Kae's, Akito's, and Rika's hearts and they collapsed on the ground dead. Kai ran to Rika and cried. Keiko fell on the grass, on her legs, and her eyes became brown and lifeless. Her head fell to the side and was staring at Kae and Akito lifelessly. Keiko looked dead, only she was alive, in a way.

Kai was angry that Rika had died and had forgotten about Keiko. **-some boyfriend he is- **Kai was beating up the person who killed Rika. The other members noticed that Keiko wasn't doing anything, but watch Kae and Akito lifeless on the grass with a huge puddle of blood surrounding them. The other members were charging at Keiko, and Keiko just let them beat her up. It seems like there was nothing for her to keep her from dieing, except Akito and Kae, but now they are dead all because of her fault for turning her back on an enemy.

Kai wondered why there won't any AAO members coming at him, and he suddenly remembered about Keiko. **-took him forever; useless boyfriend; I hope my boyfriend isn't like that- **

Kai was looking for Keiko and saw that she was getting beaten by the AAO members. Kai was running to Keiko, forgetting that he could use his alice and teleports himself there. When Kai was about 50 feet away from her, there was a white light surrounding her and it blinded Kai and the AAO that they had to cover her eyes.

**With Keiko...**

Keiko's clothes started dissolving (a/n its sorta like amu or utau from shugo chara) and black wings grew out of her back. Keiko brought her knees up to her body and hugged them lightly. The wings covered her. After a while, the wings uncovered Keiko, but they're still on her back. Her clothes were like Amulet Spade in shugo chara, but there were black and white, but mostly white. Her hair was down and she had a white barret. She wore white mid thigh boots. In her hand was a golden staff that could use magical powers or spells in any sort of way. Keiko's eyes were closed at this moment with the whole transformation. She holds the staff with both of her hands and raises it in front of her. She opens her eyes. Her left eye had was dark red like when the AAO members attacked, but it had a more kinder feeling. Her right eye was light brown, but it wasn't the color brown that was dull and lifeless like when Kae and Akito died. (a/n the transformation was done when the light came so she's still in the light)

The light slowly vanishes and Keiko appears. Everyone was amazed to see that Keiko could transform and wondered why they couldn't transform like Keiko. The AAO noticed that Kai was distracted by Keiko's transformation, so they decided to kill Kai. By the time Kai realized that the AAO members were attacking him, it was too late.

Or maybe it wasn't. There was an invisible barrier around Kai, but the AAO members didn't notice where the barrier came from and how it became. They turned to Keiko and saw that she was mumbling some spells. (a/n sorry I don't know any spells) Keiko looked at Kai and smiled sweetly and softly at him. Kai understood that the barrier could only last for 5 minutes and that he had to kill the AAO members. Kai runs around and killed some AAO members, but the time the barrier was gone was about to be gone.

5...the barrier starts to become visible and invisible and visible for a while; an AAO member snuck behind Kai

4...the barrier starts to stay visible; the AAO member pulled out a dagger from his pocket

3...the barrier starts to dissolve; the AAO member started to run at Kai at full speed

2...the barrier disappears; Kai turns around and his eyes were wide; Keiko's eyes became wide with fear for Kai's death; the AAO member was preparing to stab Kai

1...the AAO member stabs the dagger into Kai's heart and pulled out the dagger; Kai falls onto the ground dead and blood all over his body and the ground.

"KAI!!" yelled Keiko and another light surrounded Keiko that caused the remaining AAO members to cover their eyes. Only the light wasn't a bright white one, it was a dark black light.

Her outfit was the same as the one before, but there were changes to it. Instead of her clothing to be black and white; it was black and crimson red, but it was mostly the color of crimson red. Her hair was down and she didn't had a barret on. She wore black mid thigh boots. In her hand, in place of her golden staff, was a black and red staff. On the tip of the staff was red, so many people would thought of it as blood, but it really wasn't. Or was it? The rest of the staff was black. The staff was in her right hand. Her left eye was dark red like before and it had even more deathly feeling to it. Her right eye wasn't light brown, but it was dark brown that showed the same amount of deathly feeling in it like her left eye. The light vanishes and Keiko is slowly floating back on the ground. All was silent, except for the tap of Keiko's boots when she landed back on the ground.

The AAO members took out their weapons and activated their alice(s). They were charging at Keiko. Keiko stopped time, in her area, and used her vision to see how the others are doing and saw that everyone was dead, even the little elementary students. Mikan was holding Natsume while he was coughing out blood. Natsume said his last words to Mikan, "Mikan, I love you." and died. Mikan was crying and tried to smile for Natsume because she knows that Natsume wants her to smile. She finally succeeded, but before she was able to actually smile the AAO member stabbed his sword into her back through her heart. Mikan fell on top of Natsume and died with a smile on her face and her tears were still falling. Keiko stops her vision and they was tears streaming down her face. These tears weren't just any tears, the tears were actually tears of blood. FOR REALS!!

She let time go and used her mind reading alice and read all the AAO members' minds and dodged every one of their attacks because her wings helped her become more swifter than usual. She used her staff and called upon lightning and struck half of the remaining AAO members. The last half of the AAO members were killed because their hearts were burned by Keiko's fire from her elemental alice. When Keiko was sure that every AAO members were dead, her transformation was over and she returned to her form before she transformed. Keiko fainted due to overuse of alice. It started to rain and someone hovered over Keiko and picked her up. The person ran to the nearest hospital there was, that wasn't the Academy's hospital because it was destroyed by the AAO.

* * *

This is not the end to this story!! so don't worry. The next chapter MIGHT be the last chapter, but I won't promise that i will update this week. I have to go back to school so I MIGHT not update much as possible. But I will try as soon as I have time. Please review.


	11. Epilogue

**Confess To Each Other**

This is the chapter that we've all been waiting for, or not because this MIGHT be the last chapter.

_Italics-thoughts_

Expect OOCness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice, but I do own Keiko Takashi(Keiko Utada), Hiro Utada, Kyo Utada, Kae Utada, and Akito Utada

* * *

**Chapter 11: **Epilogue

Keiko was in the hospital for 5 days. She woke up on the 2nd day and noticed that someone was by her bed holding her hand. She stared at the person for a very long time until he awoke. "I'm glad you're awake now." he said. "Who are you?" asked Keiko. "I am Hiro Utada. And you are?" Hiro asked. "I-I don't remember. All I can remember was that my name was Keiko. I can't remember my surname." said Keiko. Hiro frowned. "Well, that's too bad. Would you like to live with me until you want to live on your own?" asked Hiro. Keiko just nodded her head in reply.

**2 years later...**

Keiko had lived with the Utada family for 2 years now, but she still wasn't able to remember all of her memories. All that she was able to remember was that Kae was her cousin, Akito was her twin brother, but she couldn't remember what had happened to them, so she just shrugged it off. She began to like Hiro's son, Kyo, who was a bit older than her. Kyo began to love her too, and had confessed to her after the 2 years they had lived together.

**10 years later...**

Keiko and Kyo were married and had twins; a baby girl and a baby boy. Keiko and Kyo decided to name the baby girl Kae and the baby boy Akito. They were all happy with the names and smiled not knowing that angels were watching them not too far away from them.

The angels were Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka, Akito, Kae, Rika, and Kai. Kai was the most sad out of everyone, but soon, later on, learned to let Keiko do what she wants.

* * *

This MIGHT be the last chapter. Is the word "MIGHT" starting to annoy you? If it is, I'm really sorry. I just wanted everyone to know that I might update more. SORRY!! Please review.


	12. Alternative Chapter 10

**Confess to Each Other**

Okay, I decided to make an alternative chapter for chapters 10 and 11 because some of you doesn't want the story to end this way.

_Italics-thoughts_

Expect OOCness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice, but I do own Keiko and Akito Takashi, Kae Alcala, Kai Soma, and Rika Sakurano

* * *

**Chapter 12: **The Attack of The AAO (Alternative)

Flashbacks

**Keiko was surprised, but what made more surprised wasn't the party, or anyone in the party. It was...**

End of Flashbacks

The AAO members behind her friends, and Kai was in the group. Her eyes started to get a color of darker red and there was a deathly aura around her and everyone wondered why. Keiko made a fire ring behind her friends and they thought they felt hot so they turned around and screamed and ran behind Keiko. Keiko walked towards the AAO members in a deathly way. The AAO members were a little scared, but they soon recovered. Keiko unleashed all of her powers of the elements. She threw a fireball and summoned the fire phoenix and the water unicorn. They both charged at the AAO members. Keiko summoned a hurricane, a tornado, anything you name it. She made the ground crack causing some members to fall into the cracks. Mikan put up a barrier around her friends. "Hyuuga, you and Mikan help protect the younger students and help the dangerous ability class fight off the AAO. Imai and Nogi, you go and tell the teachers that the AAO has attacked. The rest of you go and helped everyone fight off. Rika, Kai, Akito, and Kae stay here and help me fight with these members.

Everyone nodded their head, but Keiko knew they nodded and continued fighting the AAO. One of the members had a gun that could kill up to 3 people and shot it at Keiko from behind. Kai noticed that Keiko was going to get killed so he jumped behind Keiko and Keiko turned around and gasped thinking that Kai was going to die. Since Rika and Kai were childhood friends and wanted each other to be happy, Rika jumped in front of Kai to save him. Akito loved Rika very much, that he had to jump in front Rika because he didn't want her to die, either, but Kae jumped in front of everyone, not wanting any one of them to die because she wants them to be happy. The bullet didn't pierced Kae's, Akito's, or Rika's hearts, but it did shot their shoulders. Kai ran to Rika and cried. Keiko fell on the grass, on her legs, and her eyes became brown and lifeless. Her head fell to the side and was staring at Kae and Akito lifelessly. Keiko looked dead, only she was alive, in a way.

Kai was angry that Rika had been injured and had forgotten about Keiko. **-some boyfriend he is- **Kai was beating up the person who killed Rika. The other members noticed that Keiko wasn't doing anything, but watch Kae and Akito lifeless on the grass with a huge puddle of blood surrounding them, from their shoulders. The other members were charging at Keiko, and Keiko just let them beat her up. It seems like there was nothing for her to keep her from dieing, except Akito and Kae, but now they are dead all because of her fault for turning her back on an enemy.

Kai wondered why there won't any AAO members coming at him, and he suddenly remembered about Keiko. **-took him forever; useless boyfriend; I hope my boyfriend isn't like that- **

Kai was looking for Keiko and saw that she was getting beaten by the AAO members. Kai was running to Keiko, forgetting that he could use his alice and teleports himself there. When Kai was about 50 feet away from her, there was a white light surrounding her and it blinded Kai and the AAO that they had to cover her eyes.

**With Keiko...**

Keiko's clothes started dissolving (a/n its sorta like amu or utau from shugo chara) and black wings grew out of her back. Keiko brought her knees up to her body and hugged them lightly. The wings covered her. After a while, the wings uncovered Keiko, but they're still on her back. Her clothes were like Amulet Spade in shugo chara, but there were black and white, but mostly white. Her hair was down and she had a white barret. She wore white mid thigh boots. In her hand was a golden staff that could use magical powers or spells in any sort of way. Keiko's eyes were closed at this moment with the whole transformation. She holds the staff with both of her hands and raises it in front of her. She opens her eyes. Her left eye had was dark red like when the AAO members attacked, but it had a more kinder feeling. Her right eye was light brown, but it wasn't the color brown that was dull and lifeless like when Kae and Akito died. (a/n the transformation was done when the light came so she's still in the light)

The light slowly vanishes and Keiko appears. Everyone was amazed to see that Keiko could transform and wondered why they couldn't transform like Keiko. The AAO noticed that Kai was distracted by Keiko's transformation, so they decided to kill Kai. By the time Kai realized that the AAO members were attacking him, it was too late, but Keiko had a barrier around him. She mumbled some spells that lets the barrier stay on for some time. Keiko wouldn't let Kai fight the AAO because she knew that Kai could die because she read the future with her future alice.

The AAO members took out their weapons and activated their alice(s). They were charging at Keiko. Keiko stopped time and used her vision to see how the others are doing and saw that everyone was either injured or they were somewhere safe. Mikan was holding Natsume while he was coughing out blood. Natsume said to Mikan before he fell unconscious, "Mikan, I love you." and fainted. Mikan was crying and put up a barrier around herself and Natsume to keep themselves safe from the rest of the AAO members. She finally succeeded, but when the AAO member came to stab Mikan from Mikan, the barrier was already up and so the AAO members couldn't hurt her. Mikan had a small smile, that was full of worry, on her face and her tears were still falling. Keiko stops her vision and they was tears streaming down her face. These tears weren't just any tears, the tears were actually tears of blood. FOR REALS!!

Kai ran to Rika, Kae, and Akito and took them far away from the AAO members.

Keiko knew why they were tears of blood. She knew that the other descendants of Grandmother Yuko had tears of blood, meaning that they were going to die very soon. Keiko raised her staff and made lightning stuck the AAO members that wasn't in her area, and with the AAO members that was in her area had their hearts burned from Keiko's fire from her elemental alice.

After Keiko had made sure that the AAO members were dead, she smiled softly and fell unconscious due to overuse of alice. The clothes from the transformation disappeared leaving Keiko in her Academy clothes. It started to rain and someone hovered over Keiko and picked her up. The person ran to the nearest hospital there was, that wasn't the Academy's hospital because it was destroyed by the AAO.

* * *

Here is the alternative chapter to chapter 10. I know it's a little short, but it's an alternative so it's either this alternative chapter or the original chapter where everyone is killed. SORRY!! ;P Please review.


	13. Alternative Epilogue

**Confess to Each Other**

This chapter here is the alternative epilogue to the other epilogue since some of you might want to know what happened to Keiko and the rest.

_Italics-thoughts_

Expect OOCness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice, but I do own Keiko Takashi, Akito Takashi, Kai Soma, Kae Alcala, Rika Sakurano, Hiro Utada, and Kyo Utada

* * *

**Chapter 13: **Alternative Epilogue

Keiko was in the hospital for 5 days. She woke up on the 2nd day and noticed that someone was by her bed holding her hand. She stared at the person for a very long time until he woke. "I'm glad you're awake now." he said. "Who are you?" asked Keiko. "I am Hiro Utada. And you are?" Hiro asked. "I-I don't remember. All I can remember was that my name was Keiko. I can't remember my surname." said Keiko. Hiro frowned. "Well, that's too bad. Would you like to live with me until you want to live on your own?" asked Hiro. Keiko just nodded her head in reply. "I'll go talk with the doctor for a while and get his approval if you can live with me for a while." said Hiro. Keiko nodded her head, again, in reply. Hiro got up and went out of the room and into the doctor's office.

"Why doesn't Keiko Takashi remember any of her memories?!" yelled Hiro and slammed the desk. The doctor removed his glasses and said "Why is it any of your concern?" "Keiko is my sister's daughter!! I promised my sister that I will take care of Keiko and now look at her!! She lost her memories!!" yelled Hiro. "Oh yes, that. You see, she will receive her memories in due time. When she does, she will remember her memories, but I won't promise that she will remember **all** of her memories." said the doctor. Hiro tightened his fists and slammed the door.

**5 months later...**

Keiko had spent 5 months living with Hiro, who was her uncle, but she hasn't realized until the 3 months she stayed there, and she also remembered her cousin, Kyo Utada. That was all that she could remember. That Hiro was her uncle and Kyo was her cousin. Kyo is about the same age as Keiko only she was a little younger. Hiro and Kyo both have alices, but they don't want Keiko to remember yet. Just until the right timing came, and then they will show Keiko their alices when Keiko remembers about alices and having an alice.

**7 months later...**

Hiro sent Keiko to College Gakuen Alice since Keiko remembered she had an alice, about alices, when she saw, secretly, that Hiro and Kyo used their alices. She also remembered how to transformed and that there were two transformation; the angelic one and the demonic one(a/n the demonic one was in chapter 11, I think.)

She met Kai, Kae, Rika, and Akito wondering why they seem so familiar. "Keiko!! we've been wondering where you were!!" said Kai and hugged Keiko. Keiko pushed Kai away and stepped back. "Do I know you people?" asked Keiko emotionlessly. Kae, Kai, Rika, and Akito, well, maybe not Akito, were frozen with surprise. "You don't remember me?" asked Akito. "I remember you, you're my twin brother Akito, and you're my cousin, Kae." said Keiko. Before Akito or Kae was going to reply to Keiko, she said "Kyo told me. He's happy that he isn't our blood-related cousin because he likes you, Kae." said Keiko. The next thing they knew was that Kyo was behind Keiko. Keiko turned around. "Oh hi, Kyo. You know Kae knows you like her." said Keiko. "Why you devil!!" yelled Kyo. "I know I am." said Keiko triumphantly.

Kae stepped up and said "Keiko, you know that I like Kyo too." Kyo stopped and looked at Kae surprised. Kae nodded her head. Kyo ran up to Kae, hugged her, and kissed her.

* * *

This is the end of the story. Sorry, kae1523mae that I had to make ur ending like that. Please don't kill me. Please review.


	14. Reviews

**Confess to Each Other**

I would like to thank the following

luffynumber1fan

Irumi Kanzaki

jun-natsume08

TakaYoshida

xXx Simple Silent xXx

x0x0aIsHiTeRux0x0

XxblackwingsxX

mangaluver123

lisettesakura

kae1523mae

akerue

gigil12345

SakuraBlossom525

for reviewing, favoriteing, and alerting this story. Arigato for the motivation that you've given me!! And I would like to thank everyone else who favorites this story in the future. I'm planning to make a sequel, but I don't know if I can or not. It depends on how much time I have and how many reviews I will have to give me motivation.


End file.
